Love Thorn
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Luhan tahu perasaan se hoon padanya melebihi perasaan Hyeong dan dongsaeng , tapi apa daya …hidupnya sudah terikat oleh kontrak yang mungkin tidak dapat mempersatukan mereka berdua untuk selamanya….it either you or my dream / HunHan


Love Thorn

Summary : Luhan tahu perasaan se hoon padanya melebihi perasaan Hyeong dan dongsaeng , tapi apa daya …hidupnya sudah terikat oleh kontrak yang mungkin tidak dapat mempersatukan mereka berdua untuk selamanya….

A/N : marsenolve disini~ aigoo yeorobun deuri annyeonghasumnika , nolve imnida~ kini saya hadir dengan my first one shot korea story ever! Lol sound so lame right? Untuk para pembaca saya minta maaf bila cerita saya yang ini bahasanya terlalu kaku , kebetulan saya juga sedang kehabisan ide dengan bagaimana saya harus menggambarkan situasi dengan konsep yang angsty o . o but I hope everyone enjoy it :D so~ let's the story started!

* * *

Luhan menatap jendela besar didepanya seraya melihat bercak-bercak air hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit membuat embun dikaca itu , wajah sehoon yang ia lihat pun menjadi kabur…

Wajah luhan pun segera memucat , embun yang menutupi kaca didepanya hampir sama dengan kontrak yang mengikatnya selama ini… kontrak yang sekarang menjauhkanya dengan segala inner desire maupun kebahagian yang ia raih , semuanya dilakukan luhan untuk menggapai mimpinya sebagai seorang penyanyi…termasuk harus menelan bulat keinginan untuk hidup dan mencintai sehoon.

Tapi…

Apa benar ini yang ia inginkan?

Apa benar kehidupan yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan di imingi oleh ketenaranlah ia cari?

Baginya kini mimpi yang ia dambakan layaknya tong kosong yang tak pernah terisi dan membuatnya puas

Hidupnya terlalu monotone..

Terkecuali …

Sehoon yang sedikit demi sedikit mewarnai hatinya sebagai "adik" yang ia "cintai"

"Luhan-ge? Luhan ge?...LUHAN GE!" teriak tao kesal , luhan segera bangun dari lamunanya sambil menunujukan senyuman lelahnya

"ah..tao? ada apa?" bisiknya pelan , ia benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara

"kris ge bilang kita harus segera berkemas , gege tahu kan besok kita harus pergi ke china?" pekik tao yang kemudian terlihat panic

"tentu..aku tahu..jadi tenanglah..aku akan segera berkemas tolong beri tahu kris tentang itu ya Xiao Tao.."

Tao yang melihat senyum luhan seketika merasa lega , ia pun segera membalas ucapan luhan dengan angukan dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Ketika luhan mencoba untuk beranjak dari kursinya ia melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki di lantai , luhan segera mengkerutkan dahinya…itu…bukankah itu bayangan sehoon?

"Luhan hyeong…" bisik orang dengan bayangan didepanya..luhan tidak berbalik dan tetap berdiri diposisinya

"sehoon…" balasnya sambil mencoba untuk tetap tegar "apakah ada yang perlu kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya sambil menutup matanya perlahan , mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang akan dia katakan

"hyeong apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan korea…?" Tanya dongsaengnya dengan nada yang gemetar , hati luhan serasa tertusuk dan sakit ketika mendengar suara sehoon , ia tak pernah mendengar suaranya sesedih ini

"itu…benar…" jawab luhan , tak menyangkal , sehoon yang mendengar ini segara menghampiri luhan sambil meremas kedua pundak kecilnya , membuat mata luhan terbelalak

"Hyeong…hyeong kau..kau bercandakan…? Kau..kau tak akan meninggalkan ku kan? " teriak sehoon , sedikit frustasi , luhan hanya bisa terdiam , ia tidak mendapat melihat wajah sehoon….dia tak boleh melihatnya…

'_aku harus kuat…kalau tidak..aku tidak akan dapat bertahan saat aku meninggalkanya…' pikir luhan_

"yah.,hyeong! Jebal….lihat…lihat aku…aku bilang lihat mataku! Jangan berani kau berpaling dari ku hyeong!" rintih sehoon yang sekarang menangis..ia tak kuat menahan rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan..bukankah luhan mencintainya? Bukankah luhan sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya ?

Kalau iya , lalu mengapa?

Mengapa sekarang ia harus pergi?

"sehoon…sehoon berhentilah…berhentilah..menangis..ini…ini semua salahku…" bisik luhan yang sekarang tak memalingkan mukanya , kini sehoon dapat melihat jelas iar mata yang sekarang menetes basah dipipi luhan

"hyeong…."

"sehoon…aku..aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu…aku juga mencintaimu..tapi kau tahukan…kita…demi berada sampai dititik ini telah mengorbankan hal yang besar , kau dan aku melakukan banyak hal untuk menjadi penyanyikan? Untuk sampai dititik inikan? Maka dari itu..aku..aku tak bisa melepaskan apa yang selama ini ingin ku raih demi sebuah kasih sayang..aku tahu aku egois…tapi bukankah kalau kita memilih jalan untuk menjadi kekasih adalah hal yang egois pula? Pikirkan tentang member exo yang lainya…apa yang akan mereka perbuat bila kita berdua keluar sebelum debut kita dimulai? Mereka..pasti akan kehilangan mimpinya…apa..kau siap dengan semua hal itu sehoon? Membuat teman-teman kita kehilangan apa yang mereka perjuangkan selama ini?" Tanya luhan yang tak henti meneteskan air mata

kini sehoon tak dapat bergeming lagi , ia segera melepaskan luhan sambil berteriak , kekesalan yang kini menjadi rasa menyesal menyelimuti perasaanya , wajahnya yang memelas kini terlihat memucat dengan getir ketidakpuasan , seraya ia membalikan badanya kembali kepada luhan

"keluar!" teriaknya

"sehoo-"

"aku bilang keluar!"

"sehoon aku..bukan maksudku-!"

"aku mengerti hyeong tapi untuk saat ini pergilah! Aku…butuh waktu…untuk bisa melupakan hal ini..untuk bisa melupakanmu..aku..juga tidak ingin menghancurkan mimpi mu..mimpiku maupun mimpi mereka hyeong..jadi untuk saat ini…kumuhon..keluarlah…" desih sehoon lemas , luhan yang tak bisa menolak hanya bisa menganguk dan berjalan menuju pintu di belakangnya..meninggalkan sehoon yang kini menangisi kisah cinta nya yang sudah berakhir

* * *

Esoknya luhan pun segera berkemas dan pergi bersama member exo-m lainya ke bandara , member exo-k pun mengantar kepergian mereka terkecuali sehoon yang dapat hadir. suho memeluk kris dengan erat sambil menitip pesan untuk menjaga member yang lainya , chen memberikan beberapa kado kecil untuk baekhyun dan D.O sebagai kenang-kenangan , sedangkan lay dan kai hanya mengobrol.

Luhan yang tak melihat keberadaan sehoon merasa sedikit kecewa , ia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

Tetapi saat ia dan exo-m hendak pergi , suho menghentikan langkahnya

"tunggu ! luhan ada sesuatu yang sehoon titipkan untukmu!" teriak suho yang berlari menghampirinya

"apa..itu..?" Tanya luhan , sedikit shock

"ah..! hanya sebuah surat ia bilang kau harus membacanya di penerbanganmu , hanya ini saja yang ia titipkan…" jelas suho sambil tersenyum , luhan hanya menganguk sambil membalas senyuman suho

"terimakasih…"

Penerbangan mereka menuju Beijing berjalan dengan mulus , semua member tampak tertidur lelap. Luhan yang menyadari kesempatan ini segera mengodok tasnya untuk membaca surat dari sehoon.

* * *

_Luhan…Hyeong_

_Ani… Luhan-Ge…_

_Ge…mungkin itu yang akan member exo-m ucapkan saat memanggilmukan? Aku benar-benar iri pada mereka yang dapat memanggilmu , menghabiskan waktu bersamamu , berlatih bersamamu…_

_Itu pasti akan menjadi waktu yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku bila akulah yang bersamamu sekarang_

* * *

Luhan yang membaca kalimat pertama surat ini kian memucat , air matanya yang tak terelakanpun menetes dipipinya..kini ia sadar bahwa kehadiran oh sehoon lebih dari apa yang ia kira…

Sehoon…

Sehoon..

Oh sehoon yang ia cintai…

* * *

_Hyeong saat kau membaca surat ini aku yakin kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku…_

_Tapi kau tahu apa yang lucu hyeong?_

_Kesedihanku akan kepergianmu lenyap_

_Mereka hilang bersamaan dengan mimpimu dan mimpiku yang akan jadi kenyataan_

_Karena aku yakin..aku melepaskanmu demi sesuatu yang akan membuatmu lebih bahagia dibandingkan dengan hidup dengan ku..ataupun dengan cinta yang aku selalu pupuk untuk mu_

_Maka dari itu.._

_Janganlah menyalahkan dirimu.._

_Janganlah ragu untuk melangkah maju kedepan_

_Aku sekarang mengerti tentang apa yang kau katakan kemarin_

_Mungkin ini lah jalan yang terbaik_

_Tapi berjanjilah_

_Bila suatu saat mimpi kita berdua tercapai.._

…_._

_Berjanjilah.._

_Kau akan berbalik.._

_Melihatku untuk sejenak_

_Dan perlihatkanlah senyumanmu yang terbahagia hyeong.._

_Karena dengan itu.._

_Aku dapat hidup…tidak..aku dapat puas dengan kehidupan yang aku jalani…_

_Aku…mencintaimu..hyeong…_

_Mari..kita lakukan yang terbaik…._

_Oh sehoon_

* * *

Luhan tak kuat menahan tangisanya…sedih , bangga dan menyesalah yang dapat ia rasakan , kini ia dan sehoon harus memulai hidup mereka dijalan yang berbeda , tetapi masingpun seperti itu..

Mimpi merekalah yang akan menyatukan mereka..suatu saat nanti…

Dan dengan itu luhan segera menghapus air matanya.. sembari tersenyum melihat awan

Dengan sedikit senyuman ia berkata

"wo ai ni…hoon…"


End file.
